buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jane Espenson
Jane Espenson is an American writer who has worked on several television series and comic books, as well as on a variety of other projects. She is perhaps best known for her five-year stint as a writer and producer on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Espenson wrote or co-wrote twenty-three episodes, beginning with the third-season episode "Band Candy" and ending with Buffy's penultimate episode, "End of Days". She is perhaps best known for the humorous episodes that she has penned (sometimes referred to as "Espensodes" or "Espisodes"), including "Triangle" and "Intervention", but she has also written entirely serious episodes such as "After Life". Along with Drew Goddard, Espenson co-wrote the seventh-season episode "Conversations with Dead People", for which she won the 2003 Hugo Award for Best Short Dramatic Presentation. Along with writing Jane Espenson also worked as executive story editor on season three of Buffy, co-produced season four, produced season five, was supervising producer for season six and co-executive producer for season seven. She returns to the Buffyverse with the Season Eight comics "Harmonic Divergence", "Retreat", and Riley, among other works. She has also written the prose stories "Again" and "Two Teenage Girls at the Mall" for the Tales of the Slayer anthology series. Jane worked on the first season of the hit HBO show Game of Thrones as a freelance writer in 2011. She joined the crew of the ABC series Once Upon a Time as a co-executive producer and writer for the first season in fall 2011. She is a co-creator and executive producer of the web series Husbands. The show aired a first season in 2011 and a second season in 2012. Episodes Written ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' Season 3 *3.06 - "Band Candy" *3.11 - "Gingerbread" *3.18 - "Earshot" Season 4 *4.03 - "The Harsh Light of Day" *4.08 - "Pangs" *4.11 - "Doomed" (co-written with Marti Noxon & David Fury) *4.12 - "A New Man" *4.17 - "Superstar" Season 5 *5.03 - "The Replacement" *5.11 - "Triangle" *5.12 - "Checkpoint" (co-written with Doug Petrie) *5.15 - "I Was Made To Love You" *5.18 - "Intervention" Season 6 *6.03 - "After Life" *6.04 - "Flooded" (co-written with Doug Petrie) *6.05 - "Life Serial" (co-written with David Fury) *6.12 - "Doublemeat Palace" Season 7 *7.03 - "Same Time, Same Place" *7.07 - "Conversations with Dead People" (co-written with Drew Goddard) *7.08 - "Sleeper" (co-written with David Fury) *7.14 - "First Date" *7.16 - "Storyteller" *7.21 - "End of Days" (co-written with Doug Petrie) ''Angel'' Season 1 *1.05 - "Rm w/a Vu" Season 2 *2.06 - "Guise Will Be Guise" Comics written ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' Season 8 *''Retreat'' *''Harmonic Divergence'' *''Riley: Commitment Through Distance, Virtue Through Sin'' Season 9 *''Magical Mystery Tour, Featuring the Beetles'' *''Billy the Vampire Slayer, Part One'' *''Love vs. Life'' Other *''Haunted'' *''Jonathan: Codename: Comrades'' *''Reunion'' ''Tales of the Slayers'' *''Broken Bottle of Djinn'' (co-written with Doug Petrie) *''Presumption'' ''Tales of the Vampires'' *''Spot the Vampire'' *''Father'' *''Dust Bowl'' Prose Written Tales of the Slayer * Again * Two Teenage Girls at the Mall External links *Jane Espenson at IMDb.com *[[W:C:gameofthrones:Jane Espenson|Jane Espenson at Game of Thrones Wiki]] *[[W:C:onceuponatimeabc:Jane Espenson|Jane Espenson at Once Upon a Time Wiki]] fr:Jane Espenson Category:Writers Category:Editors Category:Producers